1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic air filtration systems, and more particularly, to portable electronic air filtration systems for use in homes and offices.
2. Background Art
People spend a significant amount of time indoors and exposure to indoor pollutants may cause serious health problems. There are many sources of airborne pollutants or contaminants including industrial exhaust, paint and oil mist, tobacco smoke, pollens, bacteria, viruses, dust, and volatile organic compounds (VOC""s).
Various air filtration systems have been developed in an attempt to remove contaminants from the air. Conventional air filtration systems are not without their drawbacks. For example, conventional air filtration systems have an air filter that cannot be easily removed and replaced by an end user. As such, an end user may be less likely to regularly change the air filter to maintain the optimal operating efficiency of the air filtration system. Second, conventional systems do not provide adequate sealing techniques to ensure that all contaminated air pass thru the ionization process and the filtering process.
3. Objects of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide an air filtration system having an air filter that can be easily removed and replaced.
Another object of the invention to is to provide an air filtration system wherein all of the contaminated air is forced thru the air filter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one or two piece molded filter module that can be easily manufactured, removed and replaced in an air filtration system.
Another object of the present invention is to change direction of the air entering the air filtration system which reduces noise (sound) levels experienced with straight air flow systems.
Another object of the present invention is to xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d air through the motor/blower then through the filter elements, which reduces contaminates emitted from the motor as compared to conventional systems which xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d air through the filter and then past the motor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.
The present invention is a portable air filtration system for removing contaminants from room air. In one embodiment, the air filtration system comprises an air blower module electrically connected to a power supply. The air filtration system further comprises an ionization module engaged with the air blower module and comprising a first control grid and a high voltage grid electrically connected to the power supply. The air filtration system further comprises a primary filter module removably and sealably engaged with the ionization module. The primary filter module comprises a filter membrane and a second control grid. Engagement of the primary filter module and the ionization module create an electrical connection between the second control grid and the power supply. Activation of the air filtration system creates a first ionization field between the high voltage grid and the first control grid and a second ionization field between the high voltage grid and the second control grid. In the air filtration system of the present invention, all of the contaminated air is forced through the ionization module and the primary filter module thereby providing an air filtration system having an operating efficiency significantly higher than conventional air filtration systems. Unlike conventional air filtration systems, the air filtration system of the present invention allows a user to easily remove and replace the primary filter module as desired to maintain the operating efficiency of the air filtration system.